1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-based input/output devices. More particularly, the invention relates to access and control of input and output ports.
2. Related Art
A typical desktop computer has a keyboard, monitor and mouse that are connected to respective ports on the computer. Examples of such ports are VGA 15-pin connectors, universal serial bus (USB) connectors, and nine pin serial connectors. Audio connections are often made available in the computer for connections of speakers and microphones. It is not unusual for a computer user to have the monitor, keyboard and mouse on a work surface (such as a desk) and the computer or central processing unit (CPU) located on the floor under the work surface. By locating the computer under the work surface, cables are typically routed from below the work surface to the user or device located on the work surface. Another common work space configuration, places the monitor on top of the computer that is located on the work surface. Such an arrangement often requires cables to be routed from the back of the computer.
It is not uncommon for computer users to have additional devices that need to connect to the computer, such as MIDI music devices, serial ATA devices (hard disk drives and DVD/CD players), and other peripheral devices. Often these additional devices are used intermittently and require the user to go under the work surface to connect or “plug-in” the additional devices. Once the additional device is finished with, the user once again has to go under the work surface to disconnect the additional device. If the computer is located upon the work surface under the monitor, the computer and monitor often has to be turned to gain access to the rear ports of the computer.
Attempts have been made to make access to the computer ports easier. Some of these attempts have included adding USB hubs to monitors and keyboards, adding audio controls and ports to keyboards and placing connections at the front of the computer. But, problems still exist with these approaches. For example, if a keyboard is modified to have the additional ports the user is unable to use other keyboards that support such features as large letter keys, back lighting, and ergonomic designs.
The modification of a monitor suffers from the limited space for replicating ports within the monitor form factor. This limitation typically results in a very limited number of ports being replicated. A further problem with these approaches is accessing the ports may require the actually repositioning of the monitor or keyboard during connection to and disconnection, which is a major disruption of the work space. A further problem exists with cable routing when using these approaches.
Other approaches include port devices vertically standing or horizontal lying on a work surface and replicate some of the computer's ports. Such devices take up valuable work space when placed upon a work surface. Further, the cable routing is typically around the monitor and some times even interferes with the use of the keyboard.
It is well-recognized by persons skilled in the art that an ongoing need exists for providing improved designs for allowing access to computer ports remotely from the computer while providing routing for cables and ease of connecting and disconnection additional devices.